


an oppa vs. your boyfriend

by Yahong



Series: not your oppa [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, but not too much 'cause the reader has her shit together, this situation I put them in is straight out of a romance drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahong/pseuds/Yahong
Summary: How were you supposed to know that the CF shoot your ex invited you to was the same shoot Hyuk was promoting? You couldn’t. There was no way you could have known. It’s a situation right out of a romance drama. …And yet here you are.





	an oppa vs. your boyfriend

So here’s the situation:

You’re on the set of a CF shoot for some soft drink. On your left, Hyuk stands. He’s the celeb face for the product. On your right, it’s good ol’ Jinseok, your ex-boyfriend from over a year ago. He’s an extra in the shoot.

You’re an extra too, because Jinseok called you up that morning and begged you to come in last-minute to replace the partner who bailed on him for a shoot. And hey, the two of you had parted reasonably amicably, you knew how rare of a chance this was, and Hyuk had plans anyway. 

How were you supposed to know that his plans were the same shoot that Jinseok was in? How were you supposed to know that your roles as extras were to play one of the three lovey-dovey couples brought closer together, literally, by the drink Hyuk was promoting?

You couldn’t. There was no way you could have known. It’s a situation right out of a romance drama.

And yet here you are, standing under bright lights, listening to Hyuk try and convince the director that you and Jinseok shouldn’t kiss.

_At least,_ you think to yourself, _he doesn’t know that Jinseok’s my ex._ Yet. You’ll tell Hyuk afterward, of course. When he’s nowhere near Jinseok.

“Wouldn’t it seem over-the-top if the two of them kissed right after receiving the drink?” Hyuk’s arguing. “It’s not realistic.”

“I hear you, Hyuk-ssi,” says the director placatingly. “We are going for a fantasy-like atmosphere, though, so you don’t need to worry about that aspect—”

“But the company is aiming for a younger audience, right?” Hyuk steamrolls right on. “It’ll be a turn-off for them to see a kiss out of the blue.”

As the poor director takes a calming breath before responding, Hyuk darts a side-glance at you. Quickly, you point your gaze the other way. Though you can obviously see why he’s not interested in having his girlfriend kiss some other guy, you’re getting nervous about his behaviour. People are going to start suspecting something; you can see the other two extra couples glancing over.

Your eyes meet Jinseok’s, and he leans in and speaks in an undertone: “Y/N-ah. I think he’s complaining because we don’t look comfortable enough together before we kiss.”

Um. “Really? I’m not sure I got that sense,” you say carefully, keeping your voice low.

“Trust me.” Jinseok nods. “We have to look natural enough to blend right into the background. There’s no room for awkwardness.”

“…If you say so.”

“I do.” He pats your shoulder, a familiar patronizing gesture that you always disliked, and repeats, “Trust me.”

You look away so he won’t see you rolling your eyes, and see Hyuk staring at the two of you.

More like glaring, actually. His whole body has stiffened up, and his gaze is directed a little to your right. You look to see the offending target: Jinseok’s hand on your shoulder. Oh.

To mitigate any drastic action on Hyuk’s part, you pretend to cough a little and use the movement to shrug Jinseok’s hand away. When you straighten, though, Jinseok pats your back, asks if you’re all right, and then keeps his hand there. Seriously?

“…so I appreciate your creative input, Hyuk-ssi, but—ah, Hyuk-ssi?”

At the director’s questioning tone, you look round to see Hyuk marching away from him and almost straight toward you. “Can we take a five-minute break?” he tosses over his shoulder, and doesn’t even wait for the director to respond. He brushes by you, whispers, “Follow me. Change room,” and then strides right off the set.

Welp.

The director’s left blinking at the air, nonplussed, while Jinseok shakes his head. “Idol actors,” he says knowingly. “Consistency is hard for them.”

“So… are we taking a break?” you check with him.

Jinseok gestures at the crew around you, who have all paused their activities. “We can’t do anything without the star.”

“I see.” You hesitate. “Then, I’m just going to check my phone real quick,” you say, and speed off toward the dressing rooms.

There’s a sign right outside that says “Closed for maintenance”. You almost turn around, but then you realize that Hyuk is totally the type to haul that sign out just so he can have the space to himself. So you edge inside, hoping nobody sees you.

There’s Hyuk, pacing up and down the long mirrored counter. He spins around as you enter, face still dark. “Noona,” he says. That one word is loaded with angst already.

“Hyuk.” You scurry further inside and launch into the explanation you’ve prepared. “Hey, look, I had no idea this was going to be your shoot, seriously. Jinseok just called last-minute and said they needed an extra—”

“Jinseok?” He latches onto the name as he moves through the scattered chairs toward you. “That dude you’re acting with? You know him?”

“Well, yeah.” You work up a smile to get him into a more amiable frame of mind. “How else would I get a gig like this? Working with the famous Hyuk of Vixx?”

Hyuk scowls and shoves another chair out of his way. “Is that why he’s being so friendly with you?”

“He’s acting. Just like you are, right?” You try once more to deter his mood. “When you think about it, it’s kinda fun. What are the chances that you and I would be in the same commercial?”

By this point he’s close enough that you have to tilt your head up, and it’s clear that your efforts to appease him aren’t working.

“I don’t think it’s fun that you’re pretending to be another man’s girlfriend.” He walks you backward step by step until your butt hits the counter.

“I had no idea we’d be acting as a couple, honestly.”

He leans in, plants his hands on the counter on either side of you and just stares.

You squirm back from his intense gaze. “Don’t be like this, Hyuk, if someone catches us they’ll talk—”

“Y/N-ah?”

Both of you jump.

You peer around Hyuk and, to your horror, there’s Jinseok goggling at you from the entrance of the dressing room. Quickly you lunge out of Hyuk’s arms and distance yourself, even though you know it’s too late.

“What’s going on?” Jinseok demands, hurrying toward you with a frown. “Are you okay, Y/N-ah?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine—”

But he comes barrelling into your space, clasps your shoulder and starts looking you over as if for injuries. “Did he do something to you?” he asks, not very quietly.

You cringe, because oh boy is Hyuk going to get offended at that. “No, Jinseok-ah, he didn’t—”

“_Excuse _me.” Here he comes. “We were talking.” Hyuk takes your wrist, hauls you back toward him and pins his gaze on Jinseok. “And we weren’t finished.”

Jinseok clears his throat and straightens. “Hm. Well. I’m just looking out for Y/N-ah, you understand.”

“No,” Hyuk says baldly. “I don’t understand why you need to look out for her.”

Cringe cringe cringe. You can’t even signal to Hyuk to tone it way down, because that’ll make Jinseok suspicious too.

Jinseok looks taken aback by how confrontational Hyuk is being, and you honestly can’t blame him. “She’s my dongsaeng.”

“Your dongsaeng.”

“And my ex-girlfriend. Not that it’s any of your business.”

Slowly, slowly, Hyuk swivels his head to look at you.

You gulp at the outrage that’s forming on his face. You’d really been hoping to keep that fact on the down-low until the shoot was over.

“He’s your ex-boyfriend?” he asks you, enunciating carefully.

“An _old _ex-boyfriend,” you manage to squeak out.

“Old?” Jinseok frowns.

Hyuk’s looking very pissed. “One of those exes that you called _oppa_?” He drops his tone at the last word.

Oh my God. “Is that really the point right now?” You tug your wrist against his grip.

He lets go only so he can slide his entire arm around your shoulders and squash you to his side. “Why does he still have your contact info?” he says, voice dropping even lower.

“I don’t know, ask him. I deleted his, obviously,” you add hastily. “A long time ago.”

“Y/N-ah.” Jinseok’s tone is pure bemusement at this point. “What’s going on?”

Before you can deflect, Hyuk turns back to Jinseok and demands, “Take out your phone.”

“Huh??? What?”

“Take out your phone,” Hyuk repeats.

“What do you want with it?” Jinseok asks warily.

“Show me your contacts.”

“Why?” Jinseok asks, eyebrows diving. “Why do you need to see who I know?”

“I don’t care who you know. I just need you to delete Y/N-noona’s contact information. Right now.”

“Hyuk, seriously?” You squirm in his hold.

“What’s it to you?” Jinseok doesn’t take out his phone.

“What’s it to me?” Hyuk scoffs. “Noona, tell him.”

“Hyuk-ah, let’s talk about this later, okay—”

“If Y/N’s your noona,” Jinseok notes, “I’m older than you.”

Hyuk glares. “So?”

“So, maybe you shouldn’t be throwing banmal around.”

Count on Jinseok to focus on the wrong things at the wrong time, seriously. “Well everyone, I’m pretty sure five minutes is over, so—” You push at Hyuk’s forearm, which is close to crushing your windpipe. “—why don’t we go back to the set first and talk later?”

“Jinseok-ssi has to delete your contact info first.” Somehow Hyuk makes his jongdaemal sound extra snide.

“Why should I??”

“Look, Hyuk-ah, I’ll just change my number, okay?” You switch from pushing to swatting.

“Y/N-ah,” Jinseok says with a frown, “you don’t have to do that, why would you—”

“Because I’m her boyfriend!” Hyuk bursts out.

In the ringing silence that follows his proclamation, you suddenly notice the director standing in the entrance of the dressing room, mouth hanging half-open.

“Director—” You try to bow on instinct, but Hyuk’s arm catches you and you nearly choke before you manage to extricate yourself.

“What? Oh.” Hyuk spots him too, and he releases you.

Jinseok turns last. “Oh—Director—hello.”

“We were just coming back to the set,” you say hastily, sidling away from Hyuk. You’re not sure how much the director heard; time to go into damage control mode.

“Right.” Jinseok clears his throat, shoots Hyuk a side-glance and then turns to you. “Y/N-ah, let’s go.”

Hyuk makes a sound that’s nearly a growl, grabs your shoulders with both hands and yanks you back a foot as though you weigh nothing. “She’s _not _going with you.”

Your back is now plastered to Hyuk’s chest; he’s got an arm wrapped possessively just under your breasts. If the director was uncertain about your relationship before, he probably isn’t anymore. So much for damage control.

“Hyuk-ah. It’s all right, c’mon.” You pry his arm away, then face the director and bow again. “Director-nim, I’m so sorry for the delay. And for all… this.”

“Right,” says the director. It’s the first word he’s said since entering the room, and his tone matches his sky-high eyebrows.

“It isn’t her fault,” Jinseok jumps in. “It’s her first time at a shoot, Director, I apologize for her inexperience.”

(Well, that’s not exactly flattering.)

“You wouldn’t have to apologize if you hadn’t asked her to come,” Hyuk snips.

Jinseok turns to glare at Hyuk; he hates when others make him look bad in front of higher-ups. “I’ll keep that in mind, Hyuk-ssi.”

While the two of them are glaring at each other, you take the chance to back away and beeline for the exit. “I’ll see you on the set, then, Jinseok-ssi, Hyuk-ssi, Director-nim,” you say loudly, and flee the room.

*

After that, the shoot rolls on non-stop, and you don’t get the chance to talk to either of them. Every time there’s the smallest break, Hyuk’s standing nearby talking loudly with the make-up noonas or the props guy or whoever else he can drag over so that you and Jinseok aren’t alone. Meanwhile, Jinseok’s pointed looks of disdain grow more and more pronounced as the time passes, and you just know that he’s going to lecture you about this whole situation the first opportunity he gets.

The director, for his part, seems focused on wrapping this whole thing up as fast as he can. He barks orders left and right, takes no shit from Hyuk or anyone else, and avoids addressing you directly at all. He agrees tersely with Hyuk’s suggestion to scale up the intimacy per couple, starting with you and Jinseok at the very beginning of the scale, which means all you have to do is stare into Jinseok’s eyes and smile.

Under the sheer force of the director’s will, Hyuk finishes the rest of his scenes mostly without a hitch, and you’re finally freed from the cold metal patio chair around 7 PM when the director calls the final cut.

“We’re finished here,” is all he says before heading straight to the crew’s office, looking absolutely done with everyone.

Noise and chatter spread as the crew starts disassembling equipment, taking down the set and putting away materials. You stand and stretch, feeling your muscles ache from being seated for so long.

Opposite you, Jinseok stands as well. “Y/N-ah,” he starts.

“Jinseok,” you cut him off. “I did this as a favour to you, but let’s not repeat it again, okay?”

He frowns. “I’m not planning to. But you should really think hard about this relationship, Y/N-ah. It’s not right—”

“And you probably shouldn’t contact me in the future,” you interject again before he can really get going. “Let’s just make a clean break of it.”

“Look, I’m not interested in hanging on to you or anything,” he defends himself. “I’m just looking out for you, this kind of relationship isn’t healthy.”

“You know what isn’t healthy?” Hyuk plants himself beside you, keeping enough distance so as not to draw attention. “Calling up your ex-girlfriend a year after you’ve broken up to ask her to a CF shoot together.”

Jinseok huffs. “It was a last-minute, urgent request.”

“And you’re not going to ask her anymore in the future,” Hyuk replies. “Because you’re going to delete her contact information.”

Scoffing again, Jinseok looks at you. “Y/N-ah, you really want a controlling guy like this? Someone you have to change your number for?”

Hyuk bristles, but you take charge. “I’m not changing his number because of him,” you state. “I’m changing my number because of you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Let’s make a clean break,” you repeat, and then stride away.

You manage to gather your things and leave the filming area without running into either of them again. Jinseok’s pride is hopefully wounded enough that he won’t bother you anymore, and who knows what Hyuk has next on his schedule.

You’re about to head outside to get in line for a taxi when someone grasps your arm. “What—”

“It’s me.” Hyuk’s face is wrapped up in a black scarf, scant protection from being recognized as he leads you back inside. He pulls you down one hall and then another, and finally herds you into a single-stall bathroom.

“Hyuk, seriously?” You shake free and stare around the beige tiled walls. “We’re going to talk here?”

Hyuk unwraps his scarf, drapes it over the doorknob and conveniently takes the opportunity to lock the door. When he turns back around, you can almost hear the emotions roiling in him.

“Noona, tell me honestly.” He walks forward into your space as if he doesn’t even notice how he’s twenty centimetres taller than you and a lot broader, too, and stares down at you like he’s trying to read all your secrets. “Are you getting back together with your ex?”

You splutter out a laugh. “What? No, no way.”

“Then why is he still calling you to go to photoshoots with him, huh?”

“I don’t know, Hyuk-ah.”

Hyuk’s disgruntled expression tells you he’s not taking that for an answer.

“I mean, my best guess is that he was going to be kicked out of this shoot if he didn’t have a partner. So he called up all the women he knew.”

“That’s not how being an extra works.”

You hold up your palms. “Hey, I don’t know how any of this works. I was just trying to help him out.”

“_Don’t_.” The one word is loaded with feeling.

“I won’t anymore. Like I said, I’ll change my number.” You try a gentle, reassuring pat on his arms. “It’s not like I want to keep in touch with him, okay?”

He stares at you some more, then abruptly steps in and folds his arms around you. You’re crushed into him for the third time that day; it’s the first time you get to enjoy it. With a sigh, you reach your arms around him in return.

“Okay, Hyuk-ah?” You stroke your hands over his back.

“Okay.” The surliness is almost all gone from his voice; it’s uncertainty that remains. He eases you back, brushes your hair from your face. “Noona.”

“What?” You reach up and take his hand in yours.

“Am I really being controlling?”

There’s a tiny waver in his voice that makes you stretch up to peck him on the lips. “No, Hyuk-ah.” He lowers his head eagerly to meet your kiss. “Maybe a little too jealous, yeah. But not controlling.” You settle back down on your heels and give him a cheeky smile. “It’s not like I’d let you control me.”

“You don’t have to change your number.” He’s still searching your face, looking for confirmation of your words.

You nod. “I’ll decide later, okay? In the meantime, I don’t think Jinseok’s going to be reaching out anytime soon.”

At the name, the grouchiness returns to Hyuk’s face. He reaches out to take you in his arms again and grumble. “And I don’t think not wanting to see your girlfriend kiss another man is being too jealous.”

“I mean, I get it, but also, it’s acting. You act all the time.”

“I don’t have a hundred ex-oppas inviting me to romantic photoshoots.”

You muffle a laugh in his shirt. “I don’t have a hundred of them either.”

Hyuk pulls back, a frown on his face. “Then how many?”

“Ah—” Faced with the unexpected question, you stall. “It doesn’t matter, does it?”

He struggles with that for a moment. “I guess not,” he says reluctantly. “But nobody else better come calling.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not going to happen.”

“I never thought you calling me _oppa _was going to happen,” Hyuk shoots back, “but it did.”

You stifle your chuckle and lean back against the counter, his hands trailing over your hips. “Hyuk-ah. I already promised I won’t ever say it again to you. And I won’t.”

“But you said it to other people.” He takes a step forward, sliding a leg between yours, and you straighten instinctively in self-defence. “You said it to _him_.”

“I won’t anymore.” You squirm a little as he casually leans his weight on his leg, pushing his thigh into you. “Okay? Never again.”

“Never,” he repeats, voice dipping. He places a hand against the counter beside you and leans in some more.

“Hyuk-ah—” You lift on your tiptoes to avoid the friction and cast about for some topic that will stop the impending makeout session he apparently has in mind. “Hey, what are we going to do about the director? He knows about our relationship now. Isn’t your manager going to flip?”

“Manager-hyung already talked to him.” Hyuk’s looking at your mouth.

“Oh, really? Wow, well, that was fast acting on his part,” you say quickly. “ Then, I guess we can go home now, right? Unless you have something else to do here?”

“Yes,” he murmurs, “you.”

Then he kisses you, which saves you from having to think up a response to that. You probably wouldn’t be coherent anyway, not with his thick thigh pressing into your groin and his body braced over you and his hand cupping your jaw so he can kiss you and kiss you.

Your breath escapes in a pant when he releases your lips after several long seconds. “Hyuk-ah.”

“Mine.” The word slips out a bit roughly, and he kisses you right after, hot and intense. “It’s mine.” He kisses you again.

“What? What is?” Your head is spinning, but you know you’re not an _it_. Hyuk’s not the type to go all caveman over you, anyway.

“This.” He nips at your mouth this time, teeth leaving a tender sting behind. “Your kiss. Mine mine mine mine.” He punctuates his words with another devouring kiss.

…Okay. Maybe he has a little caveman in him.

“Not his.” Hyuk draws back, and your eyes flutter open to find him staring at you with his burning gaze. “The whole time Director was trying to make you kiss him… that’s what I was thinking. Not _his_.”

“Um.” You gulp in some air. “Well. We’re in agreement on that.”

“But you were going to anyway.”

“It’s not like I wanted to, okay.”

“I know.” He leans in again to hover his mouth over yours. “But you were going to.”

“But… I didn’t.” Your eyes close instinctively. It’s almost too overpowering, being surrounded by him, feeling so wrapped up and caught in the rushes of emotion that he triggers in you, these feelings you didn’t know existed.

“Yeah. You know why?”

With effort, you open your eyes again. He’s looking at you like you have the stars in your eyes, like you have his song in your soul, he’s looking at you like he’s in love.

“Because you’re mine,” he breathes, and then presses the words into your mouth, a promise.


End file.
